


I think I Might Love You

by fabulous_secretpower



Series: Adventures in Dreamland (NCT Dream Smut Series) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But whatever, I have to tag that apparently, M/M, Smut, because people are scandalized by teenagers fucking, which is one of the main four things teenagers do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_secretpower/pseuds/fabulous_secretpower
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin get a hotel room to themselves during their senior trip. What else did you think was gonna happen?





	I think I Might Love You

“Oh… okay fuck that’s… that’s new,” Jaemin’s eyes were practically rolled into the back of his head as Jeno’s amazingly skilled tongue teased his asshole.  His legs were hoisted on Jeno’s shoulders and, while he wasn’t entirely sure when he’d completely lost control of this situation, he certainly wasn’t fucking complaining.  Every time Jeno’s tongue would swipe over his eager entrance, a sharp, pleasurable spike would shoot through Jaemin’s entire body, making him tense up and curl his toes all at once.

 

They were on their senior trip to Japan, which meant hotel rooms with no supervision… and of course when Jaemin and Jeno found out they’d be rooming together, well…

 

“You really like it Jae?” Jeno was trying to hide how proud of himself he was.  He always knew he had a killer tongue, but hearing Jaemin, _his_ Jaemin, whimper moan and curse under his breath all because of his own skills? That was an all new turn on for him that currently had his cock swollen, leaking and ready to fuck Jaemin senseless.

 

“Baby I love it,” Jaemin inhaled sharply when Jeno’s tongue finally entered him, “Oh! Ah fuck. I really fucking love it,”

 

Jeno continued tongue-fucking Jaemin, making the other boy see stars the entire time before licking up to the tip of his leaking cock to tease his slit.  Jaemin’s hand shot down into Jeno’s hair, gripping it tightly as he took most of his cock down in one go; not an easy goal Jaemin was sure.  His previous partners had always wondered why he was a bottom if he had such a big cock, to which he shrugged off as preferring to be fucked, especially if the dick was good… which Jeno’s was and then some.

 

“Jeno, Jeno please.  Please let me have your cock, please,” Jaemin wasn’t usually a beggar, but fuck if Jeno didn’t bring it out of him.

 

“Alright Minnie, whatever you want baby boy,” Jeno was silently relieved.  He wanted to take his time and really please Jaemin, but his cock was aching to be inside of his tight little asshole.

 

Jeno got up and quickly moved over to his own bed, his cock swaying with every step which was doing nothing to ease the knot in Jaemin’s stomach.  Jeno retrieved a single condom and a bottle of lube he’d brought with him, and quickly made his way back to Jaemin.  He warmed the lube in his palms, rubbing them together furiously before sticking a finger in Jaemin’s ass, rolling the condom down his shaft with his other hand.  Jaemin whimpered at the entrance of the first finger, but he knew it was entirely necessary to prepare him for what was coming next.  It didn’t take long until Jeno was two fingers in, and then three, and suddenly, Jaemin was bucking his hips, silently yet desperately begging for more.

 

Jeno took the hint, removing his lube-covered fingers and using them to slick his cock before moving between Jaemin’s legs, pushing inside his tightness with a pleasured groan.

 

“Oh _fuck_ Lee Jeno!” Jaemin was sure his fellow students in the next room over (including Jeno’s own brother Donghyuck) could hear him, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck; especially not after all the times he’d been forced to hear Donghyuck’s boyfriend pounding him through the wall when he visited Jeno at home.

 

“Damn babe, fuck, you take this cock like a champ,”

 

Jaemin actually found himself smiling a bit at that as he wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist, pushing him in even deeper somehow.  Jaemin practically fucking squealed when Jeno picked up the pace; there was no fucking way he’d last much longer at this rate.

 

“Oh! Oh m-my god! Jeno I-I’m cumming!”

 

“Cum for me boy, cum all over yourself like the little slut you are,”

 

That was the line. Jaemin held tightly onto Jeno’s shoulders as he completely let go, cumming extremely hard without even touching himself.  Jeno couldn’t take the feeling of Jaemin’s tight walls contracting around him, finally giving in himself, emptying everything he had into the condom.

 

They laid there in silence for a bit, with only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

 

“Hey, you know something?” Jeno finally spoke up.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I might love you,” Jeno said softly, nuzzling into Jaemin’s neck.  Jaemin giggled slightly and kissed his cheek,

 

“I think I might love you too,”


End file.
